


Shower Karaoke

by TheLiteraryMess



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiteraryMess/pseuds/TheLiteraryMess
Summary: Prompt: You sing in the shower. Little do you know that the shower in the next apartment is on the other side of the wall and one day your neighbour picks up a duet with you.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Shower Karaoke

Moving to Queens hadn’t been your choice, but your mother had gotten a new job at Stark Industries working in the labs and this neighbourhood was more affordable whole still being close to the lab. The apartment was no penthouse like most of Stark’s staff could probably afford, but it was perfect for your family and had a sense of home to it. Your mother also loved to improve the small settlement with all sorts of technology, such as your new electric shower.

You were no Adele or Jennifer Hudson, but you loved to sing all the same. It sparked joy. Humans were blessed with voices, why not put it to use? So your shower was unlike any other, because it came with its very own karaoke machine.

You hung up a fresh towel on the back of the door and made sure you had everything within reach before undressing and stepping into the shower. Here came the fun part, what to sing? You scrolled down the touchscreen and glanced at the songs available. Elton John? Perfect, you needed a feel-good song to reflect your good mood.   
You pressed start then turned the water on and grabbed a razor for your legs as the piano filled the small bathroom, bouncing off the tiles while you sang and waited for the water to reach that perfect temperature.

“Don’t go breaking my heart. I couldn’t if I tried. Honey if I get restless. Baby you’re not that kind.” You grabbed the body wash and began to smother your legs. “Don’t go breaking my heart. You take the weight off of me. Oh honey when you knock on my door, ooh I gave you my key.” You grinned and lift the bottle towards your lips like a microphone. “O-”  
“Ooh-hoo. Nobody knows it.” You almost dropped the bottle. It was a male voice that had cut you off, but boyish. It was coming from your right and you realised that the next apartment must have had their shower on the other wide of the wall. One downside to the cheap apartment was the thin walls, but maybe this wasn’t so bad?  
“But when I was down.” You sang experimentally.  
“I was your clown.” Yes, it wasn’t just the backing track. There was a boy dueting with you. How many times had you dreamed of performing a duet? These weren’t exactly the circumstances you’d imagined, but the mystery made it all that much more entertaining.  
“Ooh-hoo. Nobody knows it.” You synchronised, the male voice adding “Nobody know-oo-ows.” in a high pitched tone which made you laugh.  
“Right from the start.” He yelled/sang.  
“I gave you my heart. Oh oh, I gave you my heart.”  
You were in a fit of giggles once the song ended. Who was your mysterious singing partner? You were searching for another song to perform when you heard the water next door shut off. You smiled to yourself and resumed your shower, your mother wouldn’t be all too pleased if you spent all morning in the bathroom while she worked her ass off. All while you washed your hair and dried off, that boyish voice reverberated in your head.

“Summer lovin’, had me a blast”   
“Summer lovin’, happened so fast.”

“When the sun shine, we shine together. Told you I'll be here forever”  
“Said I'll always be your friend. Took an oath, I'ma stick it out to the end.”

“And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different, now that I see you.”

It went on for weeks and still you hadn’t met your singing partner. How could someone be so close and yet so far? Shortly after your first duet, a woman called May had brought over some pastries. She was from the apartment next door and super friendly. When she mentioned having a nephew, you knew he must have been the second half to your duo. Apparently the boy- Peter- had an internship that kept him busy a lot of the rime when he wasn’t at school. He also went to a science school a little further from yours.  
It was a Sunday afternoon when you stepped into Stark Industries. In her haste to make a good impression on her boss, your mother had forgotten to take her lunch and you refused to let her starve. Much like the infamous Tony Stark, your mother was a workaholic. She wouldn’t risk leaving the office to grab food in case the lunch hour queues made her late and she wouldn’t leave her workspace anyways when she was working on an important project. The receptionist had been kind enough to give you clearance into the lab so long as promised not to touch anything and follow the precise directions she’d written down. No problem, you were desperate to get home and finish the last of May Parker’s pastries anyway.  
As you walked past glass offices and labs, one door was left open and you heard a quiet voice inside, drawing you towards that lab despite your promise not to take any detours.  
“It's unfair, she's out there. Somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn.”  
You couldn’t believe your eyes! Well, ears. His back was to you but that didn’t matter because you didn’t know what he looked like. But you recognised that voice, although it was usually slightly muffled by rushing water. It was him, your Peter. Your karaoke partner.  
“He’s somewhere, somewhere. Somewhere in Brooklyn.” You sang the next line. Peter turned like a deer caught in headlights and you were met with brown eyes to compliment those brunette curls.  
“It’s you.” He breathed out then grinned. “It’s you, you’re my songbird! This is amazing. How did you- I mean why are you here?!”  
“My mum works here, I’m bringing her lunch.” You held up the sandwich and cleared your throat. “Um- songbird?”  
“Oh, I didn’t know your name. I told Ned you were like a songbird and I guess it stuck.” He removed his goggles and smiled. “So you’re my neighbour. May said you were called Y/N. Um…I actually was supposed to finish up by now. Do you maybe want to head out and get milkshakes? You still need a tour and I know New York pretty well.”   
You couldn’t see whatever Peter had been working on, he stood in a way that shielded your view but you had caught a glimpse of red. You smiled and nodded. “Sure, on one condition.”  
Peter’s brows scrunched up a little. “Yeah?”  
“Don’t go breaking my heart.”


End file.
